Darker then pitch black
by vixenrory
Summary: Naruto finally gets his chance at being hokage; but one obstacle still stands-he needs to have a team first. He is assigned team Konhamaru and instructed to teach them for 3 yrs. what could go wrong? Death, violence, torture, blood.


_**Darker then pitch black.**_

_**chapter 1. group 9**_

_**By. Vixenrory**_

**Kyuubi internal voice**

*flash backs*

~POV~

* * *

Fortunately for him I (2much4dis) got my groove back and went to work writing for him. () Take the help wateva, NO this ain't one, and YES I will return to writing Yaoi case, YES I write da wateva with XD will do some too…after all team work is power.

vixenrory I so choose after dis to help you I will. (All made up characters are my own, LeAnn and Sukiko!!!)

signed,

2much4dis

**~Naruto POV~**

**It had been six years since I had first joined the group with Sasuke and Sakura. Six good years. I had strived for jounin and now I have got it. Tomorrow will be the first day I get my very first students. Tomorrow will be the first day I become **_**sensei **_**Naruto. Tomorrow will be the day I take over for some jounin known as Jenpachi, tomorrow I am final.**

**I know I still have a long way to go before I'm Hokage. I mean I have to become Sannin, I am necessarily a Sannin but I am not legally a Sanin. And I have to go through one group. Eventually, I have to do it right? But I agreed to Baa-chans rules only if I could get the group with Konohamaru. **

**That's right the two of us again.**

**I watched them as they waited for me in the room. All the other groups were late and they were loosing patience but I still decided to watch.**

**Konohamaru had grown immensely, taller then I was at his age and his hair was in a long pony tail. He didn't wear the cape anymore. Wait he hasn't for a while. well his cloths was even more mature. **

"**Where is this shit bag?" the blond haired girl spat.**

"**Patience is a virtue…wait he'll be here." the green haired male kid said. he seemed strong intelligent, but boring all at the same time.**

****really kit you should know better then to judge people by there appearance.** Kyuubi laughed wickedly in my head.**

**I opened the door and ran through laughing as I shined in all my glory. but unfortunately as I tried to make an amazing appearance…I tripped and fall all over myself in slow motion. Great, how on earth do I play this off?**

**I quickly flipped over and landed on my feet, they all stared at me with this intensity that nearly drowned me in attention.**

"**All right people lets see what I have here? Oh a girl a guy and…"**

"**The infamous Konohamaru!!!!" I was kicked in the head by a table that turned into a person. The Konohamaru I was looking at disappeared into a poof of smoke. Shadow clone.**

"**What's good, chief?" Konohamaru said form on top of me. Little shit, you want play battle tactics 101 I'll play 102!!!**

"**This is no way you treat your sensei Konohamaru." I did the summoning jutsu and a human sized frog came out and wrapped its tongue around him tossing him into some tables.**

"**Ouch, that hurt boss…" he said struggling out of the chairs.**

**I dusted myself off and sat up staring at him, "You deserve it, don't ever come at me like that again." **

**The frog laid out its tongue and I walked up it as if it were a ramp and stood on its head. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, your sensei; so please try and give me the respect I deserve. Tomorrow you, team seven, will meet me at the third training ground; were you will be evaluated. Be there or you dead. Believe it!" I held my fist out and watched them all cower back except for Mr. big shot.**

**Sasuke Uchiha. That would be his protégé right there he even sat like him.**

**The girl started drooling over him and slouched back forgetting to cover her agape mouth.**

"**Also before 5 A.M. meet me at the courtyard after lunch and we'll get to know our teammates more." I said and with a poof I was gone.**

* * *

**The green haired kid, of course, was first to show. Does he even eat? The girl was next following him with a homemade bento meal. He of course didn't even pay her the time of day. but (just like sakura) she didn't give up. she pursued him as if he were a prince with the finest of homes, and looks. **

"**Just try it!! come on it's good." she yelled; he just ignored her.**

**And last and not least was my protégé Konohamaru…he had to be me…shameful… I must have really sucked.**

**The kid with the green hairs name was Kouga if I was correct and the girls name was Tsuki. **

**I found them in the courtyard waiting for me there patiently. **

**"Hey, chief where you been?" Konohamaru asked with a smile. The green haired kid just smirked and looked away. Tsuki went to work asking questions and adding comments to everything I said. **

**"well, tell me about yourselves?" I said taking my seat. the green haired guy just grunted and the girl shrieked and Konohamaru smirked. "Kouga, tell us about yourself."**

**"...everyone i ever knew or ever cared about is dead. i have no friends, no family, and to the best of my knowledge i only have two enemy and thats Konohamaru and the man that took life from my families hands. I hate the following foods: Ramen, anything with tomatoes, or onions, fish, cheese, and plain white rice. I hate loud noises and talkative people, and i want to become ANBU leader one day." he said with his eyes closed.**

**"My turn, my turn!!! I want to share!!!" Konohamaru shrieked. "My name is Konohamaru I am the third hokages grand son. I have lots of friends and love fish cakes. Not you Naruto. I am the number one ninja in all the leaf village and loyal to my boss...Naruto...and I'm ganna be Hokage someday!!!" he said with his thumb up.**

**good job, i gave him the thumbs up sign back and moved on to the girl. "Tsuki?"**

**"Ow, well i love...someone and have been in love with him for several years now." I heard Kouga cough she stopped looked sad before she continued. "this person may never know or care how much I feel for him but I know...i love the colors green and pink. I want to be a top medical ninja in the head fields when i grow up. i want to, also, become a sanin before twenty-five; or a jounin...but sannin is good. My favorite food is chicken dumplings, and spring fresh water. I have to my knowledge one enemy and that is a girl named Moegi." She sat down with a bow.**

**the team seemed somewhat divided. I surely hoped that they could at least pull off the bell test.**

**The morning was cold and dark. I watched as Konohamaru and the team stood there tired and hungry. I knew this was way too early for them. In fact Sasuke and his group were getting up an hour later. But I believe in tradition. **

"**Dammit where is that son of a bitch!?! I didn't even get to eat lunch where is he! Come on!!!" the pink haired girl screamed.**

"**Hey, you guys…"the green haired boy turned toward the tree I was in and gave me a dark evil starred. Oh shit…sharingan!!!**

_**To be continued.**_

**_yeah I got it written, he'll be back for more...anyway if u likd that then i will be opening an account on straight going stories. But to my ladies...I write yaoi under that pin name I used here. also if you love yaoi then check me out._**

* * *


End file.
